La Vie En Rose
by Princess of the Pearl
Summary: Jack is determined to prove to Elizabeth that there's more to him than just a rum-soaked interior. One night, while the two of them are alone on the Black Pearl, he sets out to do just that. Sparrabeth!


**LA VIE EN ROSE**

**SUMMARY: **Jack is determined to prove to Elizabeth that there's more to him than a rum-soaked interior. One night, while the two of them are alone on the Black Pearl, he sets out to do just that.

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters from _Pirates of the Caribbean_ do not belong to me. They belong to Jerry Bruckheimer and Disney. I make no money from the writing of this fan-fiction.

**RATING: **T (for teen)

**SHIP: **Sparrabeth. 100 Sparrabeth. Willabeth fans, you are more than welcome to read this fic, but you have been warned.

**A/N: **Hello all! This is just a short little fan-fiction I was suddenly inspired to write. (Yes, it is short, short and sweet.) It's based on the song "La Vie En Rose," which has been covered from just about everybody, from Cyndi Lauper to Celine Dion. I prefer the version by Louis Armstrong, but that is neither here nor there. "La Vie En Rose" translates to "bed of roses," for anyone who was wondering. Anyways, this is just a little Sparrabeth story that could take place at any point during their lives together. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"_You are a good-for-nothing, infuriating, impossible man!"_

Elizabeth's words had been spoken (well, yelled) more than four hours ago, but they still stung him.

Jack knew full well that when he and Elizabeth first became… whatever it was that they were… that their relationship would not be an easy one. Both of them were stubborn, opinionated, passionate people who liked to believe that they were always right. When two people with personalities like that came together, it sparked fireworks, to say the least. Both of them had explosive tempers and most of the time, it was his temper that set off hers, or hers that set off his, creating a battlefield on the deck of the Black Pearl. With his persona matched against hers, life would not always be _la vie en rose_. It would be hard. But with her, it would be worth it. Walking across a bed of hot coals, turning himself in to the Royal Navy, being branded all over again, being swallowed by a giant sea-beastie… anything was worth it, for her.

There would never be any doubt that they loved each other endlessly. Her devotion to him and his to her was unrivaled. While they had known each other for quite some time now, and already been through many… _interesting_… challenges, their intimate relationship was still quite new. In many ways, they were still getting to know each other, still discovering the other's true identity.

Though there were many times, and Jack himself knew this to be true, that it seemed he had no true identity. He'd say something or do something that seemed to make her blood boil. Her irritation caused him to become irritated and once a single, innocent insult had been thrown, the Pearl's crew hit the deck, knowing full well that a war had been waged.

Jack knew he was inflexible and he knew he was sometimes a downright pain in the ass. Most of the time, when he'd said something wrong, he knew it the minute the words passed his lips. But by that time it was too late, there was no taking it back. He was far too stubborn to admit fault, though. He rarely ever said he was sorry, and when she pointed this out (in their most recent argument), he erupted into a series of painfully obvious unenthusiastic apologies. It was then that she called him a jackass, and when he retorted "It takes one to know one!" (another one of those times where he said something wrong and immediately regretted it), she told him he was good-for-nothing, infuriating and impossible. She slammed their cabin door behind her and locked it, and he hadn't seen her since.

She had threatened on more than one occasion to leave, to go ashore whenever they made port, and it was only a miracle that she hadn't yet. Somewhere deep inside, he knew that she didn't really mean it, that she wouldn't actually leave, but the knowledge that she had the power to terrified him. He would never, ever force her to stay with him. He would never take her freedom from her. If she really wanted to go, she could. He'd even row her to shore himself, if that's what she wanted. It might literally kill him, but he'd still do it.

The sun had gone down in the hours since her absence and the Pearl had anchored in Tortuga Bay. Jack had originally planned to go ashore with the crew and leave Elizabeth in the cabin, just to let her stew for awhile longer, but for some reason her words kept eating at him. So he gave the entire crew shore-leave, leaving only him and Elizabeth aboard the ship. She didn't know it, but he'd spent a good hour outside their cabin, sitting on the floor and listening to her cry. The sound of her sobbing tore at his heart. By the time her crying had finally quieted down, he'd come up with a plan. He'd show Lizzie that he wasn't just an infuriating, opinionated wretch. He'd prove that he was good for something. He still might have difficult saying he was sorry, but at least he'd put an effort into showing her that he was. He suddenly felt compelled to do something for her, something that would show him he wasn't _just _a pirate. He'd do it. He got onto his feet and went to rummage around below deck.

When he finished, he stood back to admire his work. It wasn't perfect… hell, it was nowhere near perfect. But it would do.

He turned back towards their cabin, a spare key in hand. Before using it, however, he reached for the knob and was relieved when it turned. She must have unlocked it at some point. When he got inside, the cabin was dark. With the assistance of the moonlight spilling in the large cabin window, he could see her sleeping form in the bunk across the room. Her back was to him and she was curled in a fetal position, a pillow clutched in her arms. He crept across the room, quiet as a mouse, and came to sit on the edge of the bed. He was reaching towards her, to brush his fingers against her smooth cheek, when she began to stir. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times, staring up at him.

"Are we in Tortuga?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes with her fist.

"Aye, luv. Been here for quite some time, but you were sleepin'. I didn't want to wake you." There was a brief silence between them. "The crew's gone ashore. Just you an' me here."

"Oh." She looked away. When she looked back at him, her eyes had lost some of their softness. "I'm still mad at you, you know." She wasn't really all that mad with him… she was having difficulty remembering what it was they'd been quarreling over to begin with. But she wasn't ready to admit defeat either.

"I know," he sighed and looked away himself. "An' you 'ave every right to be." What? _What?_ Did he just tell her she had the right to be mad at him? Was that, in his own off-handed way, an apology? When he looked back at her, his entire face was sad. His lips were turned down slightly and his eyes had no spark, no glimmer behind them.

"Is something wrong?" She sat up and tentatively placed her hand over his. If this was just because of their fight… he'd never gotten upset like this over one of their arguments before. "You don't seem yourself, Jack."

"M'not," he sighed again. "M'never really meself an' I think that's the problem with me." He pulled his hand out from under hers and clasped it tightly with his other hand. She'd never seen him like this. This was not the devil-may-care, adventurous man she'd been living with for the past five months. Truth be told, it frightened her. "Lizzie, I…" He drifted off and looked at the floor before continuing. "I've prepared somethin' out on deck. Just for you. But before I… show it to ye… I need to know somethin'."

"What?"

"Are you leavin' me?" His eyes suddenly shot up to hers. They were filled with fear.

"Oh, Jack." She bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. "No, of course not!" She scooted forward and wrapped her arms around him, relieved to feel him embrace her back. "We had a fight, Jack," she whispered in his ear. "I may get mad at you sometimes and you may get mad at me, but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you." She pulled back to look at him, placing both of her hands on the back of his neck. "I love you, remember?"

He nodded weakly, but his eyes were still sad. "Come with me?" he asked, his voice tentative and soft. She nodded and took his hand, allowing him to help her out of bed and lead her on deck. He guided her outside and what she saw made her resolve fade and her heart melt all over again. Every lantern from the entire ship had been commandeered and placing on the deck. Positioned sporadically, each one had been lit, bathing the Black Pearl in a warm, soft, romantic light. She could scarcely believe it.

"Jack!" his name escaped her lips in something that was between a gasp and a whisper. "You did this all on your own?" She turned around to face him.

"Aye," he nodded. "Lizzie?"

"Yes?"

"Dance with me?" Her heart swelled. Hell, it soared. There it was, flying away, up to heaven to dance with the stars. He'd never done something this romantic before. He'd never even asked her to dance before. Not since that night, so long ago, on a deserted island, with a raging bonfire, had they dance together. He smiled at her. She smiled back and went to him, leaning against his chest, allowing him to wrap his arms around her once again.

_Hold me close and hold me fast_

_The magic spell you cast_

_This is la vie en rose_

There was no music for them to dance to, but she almost preferred it that way. It was hardly dancing, either. More or less, it was just two people leaning against one another, dancing to the rhythm created by their hearts beating together.

"Jack?" she whispered, her head against his chest.

"Aye, luv?"

"Thank you." Elizabeth pulled back so she could see his face. He grinned at her, his smile glinting gold in the lantern light. She leaned up into him and he bent his head down so he could kiss her. She inhaled sharply through her nose as he kissed her. To this day, it still surprised her how soft his lips were and how perfectly matched they were for her own lips. There were times when she swore that their mouths were made to do just this, to kiss each other.

_When you kiss me, heaven sighs_

_And though I close my eyes_

_I see la vie en rose_

When they pulled apart, she returned her head to his chest. He was so warm. His arms were so safe, so strong. She felt invincible in his arms, like nothing could bring her harm. He was like a safety net, something she could always fall back on. In a way, he always had been. And yet… she found herself melting at the sight of him, at the sound of his smooth voice whispering in her ear. He was her weakness and her strength all at the same time.

_When you press me to your heart_

_I'm in a world apart_

_A world where roses bloom_

"Lizzie?"

She pulled back again so she could see his face. She liked to see his face when he spoke, to see the expression in his eyes and the way his mouth formed the words.

"Yes, Jack?"

"I…" He looked away, his eyes fleeting elsewhere. "I'm sorry. For earlier. I'm sorry." She was glad she was looking at him, for she could tell by his facial expression that he was 

genuine. She leaned up and into him, kissing him again, pulling him closer to her as she did so.

_And when you speak, angels sing from above_

_Everyday words seem to turn into love songs_

"Jack?"

"Aye, darlin'?"

"I love you."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Lizzie."

_Give your heart and soul to me_

_And life will always be…_

_La vie en rose_

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much for reading! Now go review!


End file.
